bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fullbring
Soul? When he says "Soul", does he mean "Tamashi" or another word? Also, can we get a literal translation for Fullbring?--Shinitenshi (talk) 01:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC) This is a question for the translation corner. The scanlations simply says soul. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'll check this over soon :). Adam Restling (talk) 12:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's tamashii (魂), but I think Ginjou puts it in quotes ("") a la "魂", though I dunno if that's significant--e.g. a backhand nod that objects' "souls" are as different from peoples' souls as one might think--or not. And they put up the Fullbring translation on its page, in case you missed it. Adam Restling (talk) 07:27, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I hope this isn't forumy But are Quincy just a subspecies of Fullbring? Or is it the other way around? 02:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Fullbring is an ability not a race. Whether a Quincy is just using Fullbring has not been said but it is unlikely--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) No, Quincy manipulate spirit particles to fuel their own abilities, which are fairly uniform. Fullbring manipulates the souls of objects and abilities are derived from them, and seemingly unique to each user. LeafNinjaGoku (talk) 00:43, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Quincy are most definitely not Fullbring. They cannot manipulate the soul of objects and they didn't get their powers because their parents were attacked by Hollows. In addition, Ryoken said he had never touched reiatsu like the Fullbringers have. Hardly a sign that Quincy have anything to do with Fullbring. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Just curious In the sentence, "The Humans born with the power possess it as a result of one of their parents being attacked by a Hollow before the Fullbring user was born." It states that either parent could have been attacked, but in the following sentence, "Traces of the Hollows' powers remained with the mothers and then were passed onto their children." It states that the mother had to be attacked. Shouldn't one of these sentences be changed?Davaeigh (talk) 02:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :It has to be a problem with the translation. I'll bring it up in the translation corner, we'll see what they have to say. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 03:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Update: Having read the chapter again, it becomes clearer (the current wording is probably based on an early translation). In the Ju-Ni translation Kūgo says, "All of our parents were attacked by Hollows", and then goes to say the part about the powers transfered to them through their mothers bodies. So while both parents may have been attacked, whatever powers they have got to them during pregnancy. I'd hate to speculate on a way a father could transfer such powers to his child ;D [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 03:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually there seems to be some issue here with trying to justify for both parents. The logical case being the he means parents as in the context he is talking has to do with the members of xcution thus stating parents as in plural form of (all of our "xcution members" parents) and not specifically acknowledging both parents of an individual. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'll try to check this over soon :). Adam Restling (talk) 12:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Inoue Isn't Inoue also a Fullbring user? I can't remember when it was mention, but I'm sure it was somewhere. At least all her technique is based on the same things and It was mention by many that its power differs from Shinigamis. No, she's not, and it has never been mentioned that she could be one. Quite the contrary, Hachigen said once that her hairpins were somewhat similar to a Shinigami's Zanpakuto. There has been made no mention that her powers could be Hollow-like or that she possesses the requirements to be a Fullbringer. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) What Lia said. Kubo has been building-up to Fullbring with Chad for a while now. When Chad was training against Renji's bankai, Urahara commented Chad's power were hollow like. When Chad went to Heuco Mundo shortly after, he commented that his powers felt at home in Heuco Mundo and that he has been suspicious of his powers ever since he got them or something like that. Same is not true of Orihime. Orihime's powers have never once been compared to Hollows, rather Hachi compared them to that of a Shinigami. More importantly, her pins when "released" turn into living things. Indeed, just like Zanpakuto spirits, her pins spirits have names and identity all their own. She even has a "release" command ("I reject") and her pins have a name "Shun Shun Rekka". That's really, really not like Fullbring. So far, none of the Fullbrings we have seen turn into living things and they give their abilities names, not that their abilities have names to begin with. Don't get me wrong, Kubo can still declare Orihime a Fullbringer but facts presented in the story so far do not support such a conclusion. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Add Ichigo? I'm pretty sure that in chapter 437, ichigo used his fullbring. Should we add him to the list of characters? Firstly, sign your posts. Yes, I think it's safe to add Ichigo to the list of users now. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 03:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and added him to the table--